


Stamp that tramp

by That_is_right



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Puppy Play, Shaving, Shower Sex, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M, Tramp Stamps, Whipped Cream, inappropriate use of whipped cream, this is mostly me being horny for gueira being called puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_is_right/pseuds/That_is_right
Summary: Meis should know better than to leave Lio and Gueira without supervision on a Friday night. Together, they almost always end up doing something stupid and/or dangerous. When you add alcohol to the mix, the level of stupidity and/or danger increases tenfold.And that's when things like this happen. Meis can't say he's entirely surprised.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Stamp that tramp

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this thread](https://twitter.com/sorbette23/status/1298626967223152646?s=20). I just couldn't stop thinking about it, so here y'all go. 
> 
> I'm also not sure how to tag this, but at one point Lio sucks/jerks Gueira off while Meis is shaving his pubes. No injury happens, but it stresses me out thinking about it. Don't do this at home, kids.
> 
> The idea of whipped cream instead of shaving foam was shamelessly stolen from [this here](https://twitter.com/Rainbow_Riot1/status/1299488641677484037) suggestion. Also, don't use whipped cream to shave. Don't be like these three, they're idiots.

Friday night is lovingly dubbed the night of ‘Mad Burnish Movie Madness’. Meis orders pizza while Gueira and Lio squabble over which movie they're going to watch. By the time the pizza arrives, they’ve usually come to a decision, and the three of them curl up on the couch together to dig in and relax. Once the pizza is finished, the alcohol comes out, and the end of the movie usually becomes a bit of a blur. More often than not, the movie is abandoned for drunk couch sex. Sometimes, Meis thinks about taking a UV light to the couch to see the mess they’ve created over the last few years, but ultimately, he decides that he’s happier not knowing. Ignorance is bliss.

Meis should know better than to leave Lio and Gueira without supervision on a Friday night. Together, they almost always end up doing something stupid and/or dangerous. When you add alcohol to the mix, the level of stupidity and/or danger increases tenfold. Meis isn’t immune to this strange phenomenon, but he’s a lot better at knowing where to draw the line. Most people assume Lio was the brains behind Mad Burnish, and that was somewhat true. The impulse control, however, was all Meis, and he doesn’t doubt that Mad Burnish would have crashed and burned (and not in a good way) without him. 

So, when they get a call from Galo, desperately asking for one of them to come give him a hand at the station, Meis is reluctant to go. They’ve hit the alcohol part of the night, and Gueira and Lio are already _way_ too drunk to be dealing with any work-related issues. As Meis talks to Galo, he watches Gueira and Lio kiss sloppily, giggling when they move too quickly and miss each other’s lips. Meis sighs; there’s no way those two are going to be any use. He’s going to have to go in on his own and leave the two of them to their own devices. Meis promises Galo that he’ll be there soon.

“Hey, guys, I need to go into the station for a couple of hours,” Meis explains. “Galo needs me to help him for a bit, and then I’ll be right back.” 

Gueira separates his face from Lio’s and groans loudly. “Meisie! It’s movie night!”

“I know, puppy,” Meis says. He walks over to the couch to kiss Gueira on the top of his head. “I won’t be long. Don’t do anything too stupid.”

Lio laughs. “Don’t tempt us!”

“Just don’t burn the apartment down, please. I would like to get some of the security deposit back.”

Gueira salutes. “You got it, boss!”

“He’s not the boss; _I’m_ the boss!” Lio protests. 

“Hell yeah you are,” Gueira says. “You can boss me around all you want.”

Lio smirks. “Yeah?”

“Okay, I’m leaving! If you have sex, don’t do it on the good cushions!” Meis calls.

If the good cushions are fluid-free when Meis returns, it’ll be a miracle.

~...~

By the time Meis gets back, it’s well after midnight. The apartment is silent when he lets himself in, and the living room is dark. He can see light coming from down the corridor, and he follows into the kitchen. He can’t hear any evidence that anyone is still awake, so it’s not unlikely that his idiots went to bed without turning some lights off.

Meis walks through the kitchen doorway, and his jaw drops at the scene before him. Gueira and Lio are sprawled out on the floor, and Meis’ heart lurches before he sees their chests rising and falling slowly. They’re lying in what appears to be a pool of black ink. It’s all over the floor, Lio’s hands, and smeared over Gueira’s bare back. Meis crouches down to get a closer look, and he isn’t sure whether to laugh or cry at the sight of a 'live, laugh, love' tramp stamp on Gueira’s lower back.

Meis pokes Lio. “Hey, dumbass, wake up.”

Lio groans but doesn’t move. “Hmm?”

“Get up. You gotta help me get Gueira to bed.”

Lio opens an eye. “Meis?”

“The one and only.”

Lio stares at him for a second before bursting out into laughter. “When Meis gets back, he’s going to be so mad at us!”

Meis can’t help but smile at Lio as he giggles. “You’re so damn cute, you idiot.”

Lio beams. “I’m fucking adorable,” he says between giggles.

Meis tugs at his arm. “Come on, up you get.”

Lio is clearly still very drunk, and much too floppy to help Meis guide a still unconscious Gueira to bed. If anything, he’s more of an obstacle than an aid, but somehow Meis manages to get them both down the corridor, through their bedroom, and deposited into the bathtub in their ensuite.

Meis sighs. “You two are not going anywhere near the bedsheets covered in this much ink. Start stripping; I’ll deal with Gueira, and then I’m rinsing you both off.”

Lio starts pulling his shirt off, and Meis ends up having to help him out once he gets it stuck over his head. Lio fumbles with his pants as Meis works Gueira’s jeans off, internally cursing Gueira’s love of skinny jeans. They do wonders for his ass, but they are a goddamn _nightmare_ to take off. It is rather entertaining watching him hop around the bedroom in the morning as he tries to put them on.

Gueira wakes up as Meis is pulling his socks off. “What the fuck?”

“I’m giving you a shower,” Meis says.

Gueira groans. “So you’re not getting me naked to fuck me?”

“Unfortunately, not. Sorry, puppy.”

Gueira lets out a truly pathetic whine. “But I love your cock!”

“I know you do, but you’re covered in ink, and you’re still drunk. I think you can wait ‘till tomorrow.”

Gueira sighs loudly. He finally notices Lio in the tub beside him and leans against him. “ _Lio_ , Meis won’t fuck me.”

Lio pats his head clumsily. “What a meanie.”

“Right? He left us for hours, and now that he’s back, he won’t even fuck me.”

"That's just cruel." 

Meis feels no remorse as he hits them both with a spray of cold water from the showerhead.

~...~

It takes a couple of weeks for the tattoo to heal. Honestly, it’s kind of terrible. It definitely looks like it was done by someone on a kitchen floor, and it extra definitely looks like that someone was drunk. So, no, it doesn’t look great, but Lio is obviously very proud of it. Gueira sleeps naked, no matter the time of year, so all Lio has to do is slide the blankets down to lavish attention on the mark above Gueira’s ass. Lio is also prone to sneaking up behind Gueira when he thinks no one else is watching and pulling his pants down enough to see it. Meis knows that Gueira is too much of an exhibitionist to get Lio to stop when they're in public. 

It’s less than a month since Gueira and Lio decided to give Gueira a tramp stamp. Meis is woken by Lio climbing up and over him to get to Gueira. Lio slides the blankets down to expose Gueira’s ass. He leans down to press his lips to the tattoo, gently kissing and mouthing at the words. He slides one hand up Gueira’s back, and the other over his ass, looking over at Meis to grin as he gently bites the skin of Gueira’s tattoo.

Gueira groans, and then moans as Lio slides his hand along his ass, brushing past his hole to toy with his cock. But Meis doesn’t watch Lio as he slowly strokes Gueira’s cock. Instead, Meis watches the skin where Gueira’s tattoo is, wet with Lio’s saliva. Gueira’s stupid, _stupid_ tattoo. The thing that Meis can’t get out of his mind.

Lio lavishes it with attention whenever he gets the opportunity, and Meis can’t say he blames him. It doesn’t look good, exactly, but it’s a mark that Gueira will carry with him for the next few years, at least. It’s not like when Meis and Lio hold Gueira down and suck bruises into any part of his skin that they can reach. Those only last a few days at most. It might not be the most sophisticated tattoo, but it’ll last for _years_. Unless Gueira were to go and get it lasered off, he’s stuck with it until it eventually fades by itself.

It’s stupid, and it’s dumb, and _god_ does it make Meis jealous.

Meis' daydreaming is interrupted by the loud noise that Gueira makes as Lio pushes his cock into him. Meis smiles at the little “ _ah, ah, ah_ ” that Gueira makes with each slap of Lio’s hips against his ass. Lio slides one hand over Gueira’s back and uses his other hand to grip Gueira’s hip as he pounds into him. Meis watches the soft way that Lio strokes his thumb over Gueira’s tattoo, the tenderness a stark contrast to the brutal way that he fucks into him.

Meis knows that he’ll get his turn one Lio is done; Gueira is a horny bastard that is never happy with only one load fucked into him. Meis just wishes that he had a mark to lavish attention on as Lio is currently doing.

When Lio comes, he thrusts one last time into Gueira and lets out a low groan, pushing his hips tightly against Gueira’s ass. When he pulls out, a thick glob of come follows him, and when Meis shuffles forward to take his turn, he takes a moment to push it back inside of Gueira, thrusting slowly into him with two fingers. 

“Roll over for me, puppy,” Meis says.

Gueira wastes no time following the instruction. He flips over onto his back and brings his legs up, spreading them wide. Meis settles into the space in between them and presses his cock to Gueira’s hole, sliding it back and forth in the mess of come still leaking out.

“ _Meis_ ,” Gueira moans. “Just fuck me already!”

As Meis fucks Gueira, he thinks about where he would put a tattoo on him.

~...~

Gueira is lying on his back on their bed. He’s shirtless, and Meis is mouthing at the skin of his lower stomach. Meis dips his fingers under the waistline of Gueira’s pants, enjoying the way that Gueira shudders and gasps beneath his touch. Lio sits beside Meis, running a hand through Gueira’s hair as he watches them.

“I want to put my mark on you, too,” Meis says suddenly.

“What, like a hickey?”

“No. A tattoo.”

Gueira looks down at Meis to smirk. “Yeah? You jealous that Lio got to tattoo me, and you didn’t?”

“What if I am?”

“That’s kind of cute, Meisie.”

Meis can feel his cheeks getting hot. “So, can I?”

“Go for it,” Gueira says, dropping his head back onto the bed. He stretches his arms out. “Mark me up, baby.”

Meis grins. “Lio, go get the razor.”

Gueira looks back up at them and audibly gulps. “I’m sorry, what?”

~...~

Gueira doesn’t drop the look of concern as Lio retrieves a razor and pair of scissors. He begins to look confused as Meis helps him peel his pants off and then gets him to lie on a towel. His look of concern returns as Meis sits between his legs, armed with scissors and the razor.

“I need you to hold still,” Meis says.

“Uh, Meis, what exactly are you doing?” Gueira asks.

“I’m going to shave you, and then I’m going to tattoo you.”

“Right,” Gueira says slowly. “Just... uh... be careful?”

Lio shuffles up to lie beside Gueira. He presses a quick kiss to Gueira’s cheek. “Don’t worry, Meis won’t hurt you or your pretty cock. We like you both too much for that.”

Meis snorts at the way that Gueira’s cock twitches at being called pretty. “Don’t get him too excited, Lio. I don’t want his cock in the way for this.”

Lio smirks. “Aw, does our pretty puppy like all this attention? Does it make him feel good?”

Gueira whines and drops his head into Lio’s shoulder. “ _Stop_ , you’re going to make me hard.”

“But I just want to tell you how good you are and how much we love you,” Lio says with a pout. 

Gueira’s groan is muffled in Lio’s shoulder.

Meis sighs as Gueira’s cock continues to fill out until it smacks against his stomach. “If you’re going to make him hard, you could at least get down here and keep his dick out of the way.”

Lio kisses Gueira’s head. “Would you like that, puppy? You just can’t help yourself; your pretty little cock just wants some attention, huh? I can go and look after it, if you want me to.”

Gueira whines and drops his head heavily back against the bed. Lio moves around Meis and they switch positions; Meis sits on the outside of Gueira’s legs, and Lio gets comfortable between them. He leans forward to give the head of Gueira’s cock a soft kiss, and it jumps beneath the touch. Meis strokes a hand over Gueira’s curls as Lio licks his way up and down his cock.

“Oh my god,” Gueira groans. “You guys better not make me come while you gave a razor anywhere near me.”

“You better not come while I’m shaving you,” Meis warns. “Good puppies wait to come until they’re given permission, okay?”

Gueira inhales shakily. “Fuck. Okay.”

Meis strokes a hand over Gueira’s hand. “If you really don’t want to do this, we can just have sex now, and I can tattoo you later.”

“No, no, I like this,” Gueira says. “Just... please don’t cut my dick off.”

Meis chuckles. “I won’t, I promise,” he assures him. “Okay, Lio, can you go get me a wet cloth and a cup of water?”

Lio pops off Gueira’s dick and lets it slap against his stomach again. “One wet cloth and some water, coming right up!”

“And bring the shaving foam!” Meis calls to Lio’s retreating back.

Meis begins trimming Gueira’s pubes, carefully keeping the scissors well away from his cock. Gueira sighs and spreads his legs out a little further.

“Good puppy, showing yourself off for me.”

Gueira just whines.

“So, I have the water and cloth,” Lio says, dropping the cloth onto the towel. He sets the glass carefully down onto the bedside table. “But we’re all out of shaving foam.”

Meis groans. “I thought we got some when we went to the supermarket last week?”

“Apparently not; there’s just the empty can.”

Meis thinks for a moment. “We’ve got whipped cream, right?”

“I think so.”

“That should work, right?”

Lio shrugs. “Probably.”

“If it doesn’t, we can just use soap or something.”

“You guys are going to make me all gross and sticky,” Gueira complains.

Meis pats his knee as Lio vanishes back into the corridor. “Don’t worry puppy; we’ll clean you up. If you’re lucky, we might even lick you clean.”

Gueira makes a slightly strangled noise in response.

“One order of whipped cream, coming right up!” Lio calls from down the corridor. He walks back through the doorway and tosses the can to Meis. Meis pops the lid off as Lio settles back on the bed between Gueira’s legs. Lio wraps a hand around Gueira’s cock, pumping up and down as he lifts it away from his body. It gives Meis more room to move in and continue trimming.

Once Meis has finished trimming away the bulk of the soft curls, he takes the wet cloth and brushes away the last few stray hairs. He squirts a blob of whipped cream onto his hand and begins rubbing it over Gueira’s skin. The hair is short and scratchy beneath his hand, and the whipped cream is stickier than he would like it to be, but it’ll do the job.

“Okay, now, Gueira, you need to hold still,” Meis says seriously. “I’m not fucking around; I have a razor blade and it is right next to your dick. If you move, I could literally cut it off.”

“Tell Lio to be nice, then,” Gueira pants.

“Lio, don’t get him too worked up, please.”

Lio huffs. “I’ll try my best.” He leans forward and takes the head of Gueira’s cock into his mouth, suckling away at it as though it were a lollipop. He pops off it again to look back at Meis. “Give me the cream.”

Meis hands the can to Lio. He watches as Lio squirts a blob of cream onto the head of Gueira’s dick and then wraps his lips around it again, humming as he sucks. Gueira sighs loudly and jerks his hips slightly, letting out a quiet whine as Lio presses him into the bed with his spare hand.

Meis dips the razor into the cup of water and then glides it through the mess of whipped cream, carefully removing the spiky stubble. The whipped cream isn’t the best substitute for shaving foam, and Lio’s head is kind of in the way, and Gueira keeps trying to move his hips. As far as shaving experiences go, this is far from the easiest. Nonetheless, Meis isn't frustrated. He’s too excited by the thought of having a blank canvas to make his mark on. He already knows exactly what he wants to put on there, and he can’t wait to see it come to life.

By the time Meis is done, Gueira’s chest is damp with sweat, and his face is bright red. It’s obvious that he’s very close to orgasm, and Lio doesn’t let up as Meis wipes the damp cloth over Gueira’s skin again. Gueira is definitely the hairiest out of the three of them, at least in terms of body hair, so it’s strange seeing him bare like this. Meis glides a hand over the naked skin, cringing at the sticky feeling that the whipped cream has left behind.

“Okay, let’s get you into the shower,” he says.

Gueira sighs when Lio releases his dick. It flops back against his stomach, hard and shiny with spit. He rolls his hips helplessly, and his cock bobs in the air, weeping from the tip.

“I think we should probably deal with _that_ while we’re in the shower,” Lio says.

“Hmm... do you think he deserves it?” Meis asks.

“He was very good for you. He did hold pretty still.”

Meis hums and strokes a hand along Gueira’s stomach. “I guess you have been a good puppy for us.”

Gueira nods frantically.

“And it would be mean not to reward you.”

More nodding.

“If you keep behaving, you can come.”

Meis tugs gently at Gueira’s arm and pulls him up from the bed. Meis leads him into their bathroom and urges him into the shower, reaching in to turn on the water. Lio is already stripping off, and Meis follows suit. In less than a minute, they’re all naked and packed into the shower. Gueira is already dripping wet, brushing the hair out of his eyes. Meis presses in close to him and slides his hand down Gueira’s stomach and down to his crotch. The water has already washed away most of the whipped cream, so the skin is wet and slick rather than dry and sticky. It’s not perfectly smooth, but it doesn’t really need to be. It’ll be easy enough for Meis to do the tattoo like this, and he certainly doesn’t expect Gueira to keep shaving like this in the future. Meis loves the soft curls between Gueira’s legs; they give him something to tug at while he’s playing with Gueira’s cock. He’s already looking forward to having them back.

Gueira gasps at the feeling of Meis’ fingers on bare skin. “That feels weird.”

“Yeah? Are you feeling a bit exposed, puppy?” Meis asks, pressing a kiss to the side of Gueira’s head. He can feel Lio pressing in behind him, reaching a hand out to touch, too.

“I guess. It’s just... weird. I’m not used to it.”

Lio hums in agreement. “It is kinda weird. I like our fuzzy puppy; I hope it doesn’t take too long to grow out.”

“Yeah, I—ahhh!” Gueira moans loudly as Lio’s hand slides down to wrap around his cock. It’s still hard, jutting out from his body.

“Are you a bit sensitive, puppy?”

Gueira clings to him and moans again.

“I don’t think it’s going to take much for him to come,” Lio says.

“You get behind him. I want to play with him a little bit,” Meis says. Lio shuffles carefully around Gueira; they know that if one of them slips, they’ll all go down. Meis really doesn’t want a repeat of the Shower Sex Incident of last year.

Lio presses tightly against Gueira’s back. Meis steps forward to stand against Gueira’s front and hooks his chin over Gueira’s shoulder to watch Lio slide his fingers over the infamous tramp stamp. Gueira sighs happily, alternating between rutting against Meis and pressing back into Lio’s touch.

Meis watches Lio take his cock in hand and carefully stand up on his tippy toes so he can slide it against Gueira’s back. Lio groans as he slides his cock over the tattoo, occasionally dipping down to slide it over Gueira’s ass. Gueira gasps into Meis’ skin, trying to move in time with Lio.

“Fuck me, Lio, _please_.”

“Aw, are you feeling a bit needy, puppy?” Lio teases.

Gueira pants harshly against Meis’ skin, now rutting frantically against Meis’ stomach. “Please, I don’t know how much more of this I can take.”

Meis kisses his skin, licking away the moisture gathering there. “It’s okay, puppy, we’ve got you.”

Meis leans back slightly and reaches down to grip Gueira’s cock with one hand, and his own in the other. He presses their cocks together, and Gueira immediately bucks his hips, thrusting into Meis’ grip and grinding against his cock. When Gueira lets out a high-pitched moan, Meis can only assume that Lio has slid a finger into him. Gueira always gets loud when he’s being fucked, no matter the size of what he has in him.

“I’m so close,” Gueira groans. He lets out another high-pitched whimper and bucks his hips into Meis harshly.

Meis keeps a steady grip on their cocks, pumping steadily. Just watching Gueira get so worked up is enough to get him close, too, and he isn’t going to last long, either.

“Do you want to come, puppy?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Do you want to come on me?”

“Please!”

“Go on, mark me up, make me all messy.”

Gueira is coming before Meis has even finished his sentence. He sobs, clinging tightly to both Meis and Lio. Meis presses kisses to his skin as Gueira comes, smiling over at Lio who keeps steadily thrusting his fingers in and out of Gueira. When Gueira begins jerking away from Lio’s hand, Lio drops it away and Gueira sighs happily.

“Don’t forget, puppy, we still need to come,” Lio warns.

Meis just feels Gueira nod from where he presses his face into Meis’ neck. Lio brings his cock up again and slides it over Gueira’s ass, and then dips it between his thighs. “Clench up for me, puppy.”

Gueira nods wordlessly again, and Meis feels him adjust his stance. Lio doesn’t waste any time thrusting into the hot, wet space in between his thighs. Meis watches, mesmerised, as Lio closes his eyes and focuses entirely on his own pleasure. Gueira is breathing steadily by Meis’ ear, and it’s Lio’s turn to gasp and moan. He doesn’t take long, either. It seems they both get a bit worked up by working Gueira up. When Lio comes, he presses his face in between Gueira’s shoulder blades, breathing harshly. When he has stopped thrusting, he presses a kiss to the skin in front of him.

“Good puppy,” Meis says. “I’ve still got to come, will you hold still for me, too?”

Gueira nods.

Meis takes his cock in hand again and thrusts into his own grip. He pushes the head of his cock against the newly shaved patch of skin. The slight stubble is a bit uncomfortable, but he’s too turned on to care. He, too, doesn’t last long, and it only takes a couple of minutes for him to cover that bare skin with his come. It barely a moment before being washed away by the spray of the shower. Meis slides his fingers over the skin there, enjoying the way that it makes Gueira gasp quietly.

“You ready to get this show on the road?” Meis asks.

“Hell yeah,” Gueira says. “I was born ready.”

Gueira doesn’t move at all, still happily sandwiched in between Meis and Lio.

“We’re probably going to have to help him out,” Lio says.

“I’ll hold onto him; you climb out, and then we’ll help him over.”

Gueira just smiles dreamily as they nudge him out of the bathtub.

~...~

By some miracle, they manage to get a completely boneless Gueira out of the tub without incident. Once they’re out, Meis and Lio get dressed again, but they keep Gueira naked beneath his towel. Meis lays another towel out over the bed and guides Gueira down onto it. Once he’s safely horizontal, Meis pulls his towel off and throws it into the hamper in the corner of the room. Lio and Meis stand over him, watching as he blushes beneath the weight of their gazes. Gueira is very happy to be naked whenever they’re together, but Meis knows that he can get a bit embarrassed being the centre of attention like this. It’s barely been a few minutes since they got him off, but he's already getting hard again. It's a bit of a power-trip, watching Gueira get hard just from being watched by them. 

Meis sits on the bed beside Gueira and slides his hand along the newly bare skin below his belly button. “You ready for me to tattoo you now, puppy?”

Gueira nods rapidly.

Meis sighs. “I had hoped that getting you off in the shower would stop _that_ from being an issue,” he nods to Gueira’s cock. “But apparently not. You just can’t help it, can you? You’re so desperate, you’re hard just from us looking at you.”

Lio settles back into his position between Gueira’s legs. “He can’t help it, he’s just a horny puppy.”

Gueira’s face goes red, and his cock jerks.

“You’re going to have to keep it out of the way again, Lio,” Meis says.

“With pleasure.” Lio doesn’t even hesitate, swallowing it down. He sucks on Geuira's cock for a moment, getting it nice and wet, before sitting back up and taking it in his hand. He pumps up and down slowly, and Gueira sighs happily. It’ll be a while before Gueira can come again, especially at this pace, and Meis hopes that means he’ll be able to work without disruption.

“I’m going to get the stuff, I’ll be right back,” Meis says. Lio continues steadily jerking Gueira off as Meis heads back into the kitchen. He bought some needles and ink specially designed for tattoos, plus some gloves and alcohol wipes. It’s a miracle that Gueira’s first tattoo didn’t get infected since Meis doesn’t believe for a second that either of them had thought to sterilise anything. This time, Meis doesn’t want to take any chances.

When he gets back, Lio and Gueira are giggling about something, and it makes Meis’ heart melt just a little. He’s overwhelmed with love for them, and he makes sure to tell them as much. 

Lio laughs. It’s not a teasing laugh; it’s light and carefree. “You sappy bastard.”

“We love you too,” Gueira sighs.

Meis smooths a hand over Gueira’s thigh. “You ready for me, puppy?”

Gueira just nods.

Meis slides the gloves on, then cleans Gueira’s skin with the alcohol wipe. He jerks and lets out a quick gasp, then smiles sheepishly. “It’s cold,” he says.

Meis rolls his eyes. “You’re going to have to do a better job at holding still for me, puppy. Lio?”

Lio nods. “On it.”

Lio keeps one hand on Gueira’s cock and one hand on Gueira’s hip. At the first touch of the needle to Gueira’s skin, he jumps slightly, and Lio presses him back down onto the bed.

“Good boy, you’re okay,” Meis says.

Gueira nods. “Sorry, it's just a bit of a shock.”

Meis nods and then goes for the next spot of ink. Gueira stays mostly still this time, and Lio rewards him with a quick kiss to the head of his cock. Gueira gasps quietly but stays flat against the bed. When Meis goes in again for the third spot, Gueira stays nearly perfectly still.

“Good puppy,” Meis says, and Gueira beams.

Lio and Gueira talk quietly above Meis as he works. Gueira flinches and gasps occasionally, and Lio will gently hush and kiss him each time. Meis almost wishes they’d got him drunk for this tattoo. A drunk Gueira is a loose, pliable Gueira; only too happy to lie back and let Meis and Lio do whatever they like to him. Meis can feel the way Gueira’s body clenches up, trying to keep himself still. 

Meis isn’t sure how long it takes him to finish. Lio keeps slowly pumping his hand up and down the length of Gueira’s cock to keep it out of Meis’ way. Gueira’s face is red, and he makes the odd noise of complaint from time to time, but otherwise, he’s very well behaved. Meis is almost sad when he’s done adding the finishing touches to the tattoo.

“Okay, puppy, I think I’m done,” Meis says. He tears a paper towel off the roll and wipes the last of the excess ink off Gueira’s skin. It’s red and inflamed, and the skin is still a bit stained, but Meis can’t take his eyes off it. “Do you want to see?”

Gueira nods, and Lio helps him to sit up. He looks down and then gasps. “Oh my god, _Meis_ , I love it.”

The words ‘our pretty puppy’ are tattooed onto his lower stomach, framed in a heart. When his pubes grow back, the tattoo will poke out the top, so they’ll still be able to see it. It’s just as tacky as Gueira’s stupid tramp stamp, but Meis couldn’t resist.

Gueira stares down at his crotch, grinning like an idiot. He laughs shakily. “I... I _really_ like it.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Lio admires the tattoo for a moment. “You’ll never be able to be shirtless or pee in public ever again.”

Meis leans forward to mouth his way down Gueira’s throat. “Well, he could pee in public, but then everyone would know that he’s _our_ pretty puppy.” 

Gueira gulps.

“Would you like that?” Meis asks. “Do you want everyone to know how good you can be for us?”

“I’m sure he would,” Lio says. “Showing off his pretty cock, letting the whole world see the marks we’ve left on him. Showing the world what they can’t have.”

Gueira whimpers and buries his face into Lio’s shoulder. He’s rock-hard again, and his cock is dribbling slightly where it rests against his thigh. Meis brushes along it with one finger, light as a feather, and it jumps beneath him.

“You guys are so mean,” Gueira whines.

“Do you want us to stop?” Meis asks.

“God, _never_.”

Lio snorts. “You slut.”

“Hey, you’re the guy who gave me a tramp stamp.”

“Yeah, because we were both drunk and thought it would be funny!” Lio protests, but he’s smiling.

“You two are so dumb,” Meis sighs. He leans into Gueira and wraps an arm around him. He can reach far enough to slide his fingers through Lio’s hair. “I love you both so much.” 

Gueira leans over and nuzzles into him. “Love you too, Meisie.”

Meis feels Lio’s hand slide over his. “We’re all disgusting saps.”

“Don’t even bother trying to deny that you love it,” Gueira says.

Lio chuckles. “You two would see right through that.”

“Fuck yeah, we would,” Meis agrees.

The three of them are quiet for a few minutes after that. Meis listens to Gueira’s breathing and enjoys the feeling of Lio stroking the back of his hand. He hasn’t felt this peaceful in a while.

“So, this is nice and all, but I’m so goddamn horny,” Gueira complains. “You fuckers keep winding me up and then not letting me come, and I think I’m going to explode.” 

“Oh, well, we can’t have that, can we, puppy?” Meis says.

“I think he definitely deserves a treat for being so good for us,” Lio agrees.

~...~

Meis suspects that it probably isn’t a good idea to get come all over a tattoo so soon after getting it, but Gueira doesn’t complain, so they don’t worry too much. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gueira is puppy. This is law.
> 
> Come be horny for Promare with me [on Twitter.](https://twitter.com/that_is_yeet)


End file.
